


Discovery

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Neko!Nate, Sorry Not Sorry, Which I need more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: Nate is a neko, and one day he finally decides to reveal his secret to Matt...





	

Matt sighed, his upper body hung limply off the seat of the couch while his feet swayed back and forth to an imaginary tune that played in his head. Skip laid on his chest, lazily purring while his tail flicked, gently thumping against the brunette male’s collarbones. He hated Sundays, how boring and slow they were. He’d finished up his recording for the week, this day supposedly one for relaxation and rest.

And yet, his mind and body didn’t want to rest. It had taken a load of effort to even remain in this position for more then five minuets -and not just because of the blood that rushed to his head and left his cheeks flushed- but the gears in his mind that kept turning, concoting new theories he could present to his fanbase. _Perhaps I could hit on another Watchdogs theory? Maybe Gears Of War…? How about Undertale? No, no, I’ve already exhausted that series after my last Gaster videos…_

He rejected each idea that he attempted to consider, finding it hard to openly concentrate on any of them. With his phone out and the threat of the device slipping from his fingers and crashing into his face, he scrolled through a series of websites; Tumblr, Reddit and a handful of online forums, only to discover nothing could spike his interest. Not even theories on YouTube videos such as _PHR-2/771_ or any of those creepy, unsettling or just downright confusing videos could hold his attention long enough.

He then realized it had been a while since he’d recorded anything for GT Live. Who could he call to guest star? Mark, maybe? Nah, he was probably busy with his own videos, seeing this was such short notice. How about Drake? No, he was busy with his own two channels as well. Matt ran through his mental list of people, exasperated that all of them would be busy on such a slow and boring day like this. And then, after twenty or so minuets of pondering -and having to sit up, considering he was getting extreamly dizzy from the blood rush to his head- he finally asked himself; _What about Nate?_

The thought of the strange raven haired musician crossed his mind, causing his cheeks to burn brightly. He always became this way when thinking about his best friend, blushy and shy, much like a twelve-year-old with a middle school crush. It was stupid, and yet, he couldn’t help himself. He loved Nate’s bright dimpled grin, that mischievous glint in his inky eyes, his laugh- especially when he would laugh so hard he began snorting. That was just the cutest thing ever to Matt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Stop it, Matthew, you’re being childish._

He decided to call Nate, swallowing heavily as he pressed the phone to his ear. He would never actually admit he was head over heels in love with Nate. No, he couldn’t do that; that would ruin their friendship, and the little raven haired musician was one person Matt didn’t want to lose. He listened to the phone ring, his fingers drumming on his thigh. Maybe Nate was taking one of his usual naps? Now that Matt came to think about it, Nate sure did sleep a lot…  
“Hello?” The voice that flowed through the speaker was music to Matt’s ears, and for a moment, he forgot what he was doing.

After a moment or so of silence, Nate’s voice sounded again. “Uh… Hello? Matt, you doing okay, bro? Or have you gone brain dead over there?” The brunette cleared his throat.

“O-oh, no! I’m fine, I’m fine!” He rushed out a bit to quickly.

“Um, alright? So… What did you need again?” From the sounds of Nate’s voice, Matt had, indeed, woken him up, making the theorist feel the crawl of guilt rest on his shoulders. He knew how much the raven-haired male tresured his sleep, and he’d disturbed him for such a stupid reason.

“Oh, er, I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and do a remake of the Smash Bros./Chubby Bunny Sing-Off we did a while ago? I mean, i-it’s alright if you don’t! I–”

“Matt… Matt, calm down before you work yourself to a panic attack or something. I was just about to say I don’t have anything planned and I wouldn’t mind swinging by. Just give me twenty minuets, I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“O-oh, yeah. Right right. See you in twenty minuets.” He hung up and face palmed. God, he was such a fucking idiot. He almost flipped out in front of his best friend/crush all because he was worried that he wouldn’t come over. Good god, he was so desperate. He flopped back on the couch and sighed, tossing an arm over his eyes. He just needed to chill out, he chidded himself. It’s not like Nate would return his feelings…

Twenty or so minuets later, a knock sounded on his door and the brunette shot to his feet, stumbling and doing the electric slide down the hall. So much for being calm. He threw open the door, beaming brightly at the drowsy looking musician that stood on his doorstep, lazily smiling back up at him. “Hey. Break your neck running down the hall?” He teased lightly. The brunette flushed a soft pink. ,p>“Shit, you heard that?” When Nate cocked his head to the side, Matt turned an even deeper shade of red. Oh, so, the musician hadn’t heard him thudding down the hall. He was just joking… “I mean, nothing! Come in!”

Nate shook his head. “Right.” He followed after Matt, hands in his pockets as he hummed and looked around. He liked the theorist’s home. It was usually nice and warm, much nicer then his little apartment. When they arrived in the recording area, Nate flopped down on the sofa, greeting Skip with a smile and a scratch behind the ears as the feline pressed his forehead to the musician’s chin. It was interesting the connection the two seemed to share, Skip seeming to completely gravitate towards Nate whenever he came over, not once moving from his side until he had to leave. If Matt was being honest, he found this odd, but never discussed it.

Matt found himself staring at Nate’s attire, much like he found himself constantly doing whenever he was around the musician. God, that made him sound so creepy. That day, he was dressed in a black button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the bends of his elbows, showing off the Nei No Kuni tattoo on his right arm. He wore ripped skinny jeans and gray converses, topped off with an emerald green beanie that had a Triforce pin jabbed into the thick yarn. Now that Matt really sat down to think about it, Nate always wore beanies, no matter how hot it was outside. Granted, they weren’t the same color over and over again, but it still seemed a bit odd.

What was the musician hiding under the thick masses of yarn? He suddenly grew so curious, this question repeatedly circling his mind. While Matt was staring at the beanie on Nate’s head, Nate glanced over to him. He had to admit, the theorist was pretty cute when he was all flushed and embarrassed. He especially liked the way the faux red leather jacket looked on Matt with his white shirt and blue jeans, but he stopped himself from staring for too long, craddling Skip in his arms as he cleared his throat, snapping Matt from his daze. “So, video?” He asked.

“Video?” The brunette asked stupidly and Nate nodded, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

“Yes, Matt. Video. Remember? The whole reason I’m here in the first place…?”

“R-Right! Video! I’ll, uh, go get the marshmallows.” The brunette scampered off, leaving Nate to chuckle and shake his head, laying back on the couch and closing his eyes. He felt the vibration on his chest from Skip and soon mimicked the sound, purring deeply with a lazy smile tugging on his lips, his dimples prominent. When Matt returned, he stopped, listening to the purrs that filled the air. There were two different tones and frequencies, one lower and a smidgen louder then the other. Wait a minute… Was _Nate_ purring?! The brunette cleared his throat and the sound stopped, both Skip and Nate turning their heads and cracking their eyes open to gaze at him.

“Oh, hey, cool.” Nate sat up, stretching. “You’re back.”

“Yeah… Uh, Nate?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you always wear beanies everywhere?” The musician blinked at the sudden question, then shrugged. “I like beanies, what can I say?”

“Enough to wear them in ninety degree whether on a daily basis?”

Nate laughed nervously. “Well, I mean… Yeah.” Matt raised an eyebrow. Nate wasn’t telling him something.

“Nate… Whatever it is that your hiding, your secret is safe with me.” The musician fidgeted with one of the rips in his jeans.

“Hey, let’s just get on with the video, yeah?”

“Nathan…”

“Matthew…” The brunette gave the biggest puppy dog eyes Nate had ever seen and it took all of his willpower not to melt. He couldn’t reveal his secret. Matt would think he was a freak. He _was_ a freak, after all.

“Please tell me?”

“Matt, I–” The brunette sat right in front of him, those beautiful oak eyes boring into his intently, making his heart pound.

“Pllleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee?” The musician looked off to the side, frowning as he slowly reached his hand up to the seam of his beanie.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Why would Matt laugh? Did his friend/secret crush have really bad hat hair? Now that Matt thought about it, that would’ve been pretty cute.

“I promise, Nate. Now, c'mon. Show me!”

Nate closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, tugging the beanie off and hearing Matt’s shocked gasp. In the mess of midnight hair that the smaller male bore, two cat ears perked up on either side of his head, twitching after being freed from their confines. Matt almost died. Nate looked so fucking cute with a light blush on his cheeks, his head slightly lowered and his ears pressed forward, perked to attention. “N-Nate… Oh my God!” The brunette squealed. “You look so cute! Can I please please pet them?! Please?!” Nate looked up, only to be met with glimmering eyes and Matt looking like a kid who just met Santa.

“I-I mean… I guess? J-just don’t pull–” He was cut off by his own purr rumbling deep in his chest as Matt carded his fingers through his fluffy mess of hair, scratching his scalp gently at the base of his ears.

It was so adorable how the half-feline pressed into his hand, Matt mused, craving more attention. His hair was so soft, much like Skip’s fur, and he swore he caught a slight wiff of catnip that clung to the smaller male. “Maaaaaaaaatt~” The musician called in a sing-songy voice, looking in complete bliss, eyes closed and lips pulled into a dimpled smile. It was so fucking cute. Matt couldn’t help it as his eyes drifted to Nate’s lips. They looked so kissable in that moment, pliant and soft. _No, he’s your friend, you idiot!_ But, it had been two long years that Matt had been harboring his crush. Maybe a slight peck couldn’t hurt…  
He leaned forward and quickly pecked Nate’s lips, only to feel him stiffen, his purr wavering. He then shrugged, deciding he actually liked the kiss and tugged Matt down by the collar of his jacket, lazily pressing their lips together again.

The theorist’s mind reeled. Oh God, this was actually happening?! Nate was _kissing_ him?! Sure enough, he felt the soft rumbling of Nate’s purr and gently collected the neko man into his arms. After a moment, they pulled away, smiling and blushing. "Hey, Nate?"

“Yeah?” Matt raised his arms, pressing his hands to the side of his head and bending them at a ninety degree angle to imitate ears.

“Neko neko nei~” The theorist called out, making Nate’s smile fall and his ears flatten, an annoyed look crossing his features.

“Matt, if you ever do that again, so help me God…” The brunette threw his hands up defensively. “Message read loud and clear…”


End file.
